


Euphoria With You

by AngellTheNinth



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Gideon and Harrow want to have sex for the first time. Neither of them has experience with this and they're both incredibly nervous. How will they handle this situation?
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Euphoria With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write pure smut but thing went in a surprisingly wholesome direction so have this instead. Also I've never written smut so even this could be pretty bad, I hope its not and that you like it.

Gideon Nav was freaking the fuck out. And you’d think that with everything that she’s been trough in her life, she wouldn’t freak out easily. She grew up in the Ninth, she died and was brought back, she fought God, she survived. But this freak out wasn’t without good reason.

Gideon Nav was finally, finally going to get laid. Maybe. She was pretty sure she was. But the mere thought that it might actually happen was enough to make her brain stop working.

She was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, with her hands on her knees. She looked more like a really shy, embarrassed schoolgirl rather than the badass cavalier that she was.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made her look up, meeting the gaze of Harrowhark Nonagesimus, who looked as calm as ever. No face paint, slightly wet hair, longer than before Gideon’s death, which Gideon absolutely loved but hasn’t expressed yet. She was wearing simple clothes, a black shirt and shorts but the shirt was a bit too big on her. Which in Gideon’s mind made her look even cuter.

“Nav.” Harrow’s voice was just as calm as her expression, and Gideon had no idea how she could be so calm.

“Yeah?”

“Your turn.” Harrow said simply as she walked towards her girlfriend.

“What?” Gideon blinked a few times, making Harrow huff.

“To go wash up, idiot.”

The cav stood up abruptly, “Oh! Yeah! I’ll go do that. Right now. You just... stay here.” Gideon could feel the blush spreading across her face and it made her even more embarrassed which only made her blush more.

She quickly walked past Harrow, into the bathroom and closed the door. As she took of her clothes and cleaning herself up from the sweat that clung to her body from sheer anticipation, her mind began to wonder again.

 _“Why am I freaking out so much? Its not like I haven’t seen her naked before.”_ The image of naked Harrow in the Canaan House flashed in her mind. At the time she didn’t consider Harrow anywhere close to someone she could have sex with. But she also didn’t realize that she loved her.

Gideon never thought that she would be such a complete mess. She fantasized about stuff like this a lot trough her life, although it usually wasn’t Harrow she fantasized about. At least not until she realized how much Harrow meant to her.

 _“This is so nerve wracking! Is this what it feels like when you’re about to do it with someone you love?”_ Gideon felt her heart beating way too fast in her chest and for a moment she thought it might actually explode.

Ever since they became girlfriends they’ve kissed a lot, there was many times when Gideon had Harrow pressed up against a wall, kissing until they absolutely needed to breathe. Their hands running all over each other. But it was always with clothes on. On occasion someone’s hand found a way inside the other person’s shirt but there was never anything more than just keeping the hands on the same spot and caressing each other.

Gideon never thought that when she was finally about to lose her virginity she’d be acting like a love struck teenager. If anything she thought that Harrow would be the embarrassed one and Gideon would be the confidant one.

When the cav was finished she picked up some fresh clothes and put it on. Gideon, ever the show off, wore the sleeveless shirt, she saw Harrow staring at her muscles more than once so it was a nice confidence boost. She had slightly lighter pants that were slightly too long for her but she liked them because they felt really comfy.

“Ok, ok.” Gideon took a deep breath and walked out the door, drying her hair with a towel. Harrow was now the one sitting on the bed and she had a book in her lap, of course she did.

“Griddle, nice of you to come out of the bathroom.” Harrow’s voice was calm but Gideon could see the tiny blush on her cheeks, which put her mind at ease a bit. It meant that Harrow was also freaking out, she was just better at hiding it.

Gideon threw the towel in the basket in the bathroom, closed the door behind her and walked towards Harrow, stopping just in front of her. Harrow looked up at her, blinking a few times. Then she sighed, made her way to the other side of the bed and placed her book in one of the nightstand drawers.

When Harrow turned back around Gideon was sitting on the edge of the bed where she’d been sitting before she went to the bathroom. They were now sitting next to each other, but neither was looking at each other.

Gideon placed her hand on top of Harrow’s and felt the necromancer flinch a bit. She thought that Harrow might pull away but she intertwined their fingers together instead.

“I’ve never had intercourse before.” Again Harrow sounded very calm but when Gideon looked at her, even though Harrow was looking at the floor, she could see the blush on her cheeks.

“I can’t believe you’re still saying intercourse.” Gideon chucked and thought that Harrow would too, but she just blushed more, “Hey, we’re in the same boat. I haven’t exactly had the time or opportunity to fuck anyone, and even if I did who was I gonna fuck?”

“I know that! Still doesn’t make this any less awkward.” Harrow finally looked at her cavalier. She saw that her girlfriend had a deep blush across her cheeks and she knew that it matched her own.

“We’ll take things slow. Just as we’ve been doing. Start with what we know and work out way up. Or in this case down.” Gideon winked and was rewarded by Harrow narrowing her eyes at her and mumbling something akin to “pervert” which did make the atmosphere a bit less tense and awkward.

Gideon placed her hand on Harrow’s cheek, earning a small hum. Harrow liked how Gideon’s hands felt, they were warm and rough but also soft, always gentle when they had moments like this. Which was a nice contrast to their childhood which was spent fighting roughly with each other. Harrow leaned into Gideon’s touch, their eyes meeting.

Their lips met in a gentle, slow kiss. It was just a few pecks at first. Harrow pressed herself closer to Gideon, her hands on her muscular shoulders, licking her lips, asking for entrance which Gideon granted. Both of them moaned at the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other. Gideon placed her hands on Harrow’s hips, pulling her closer and onto her lap.

As they separated Gideon smiled, “What?” Harrow asked as she saw the smile.

“I’m happy that’s all. Aren’t you?”

Harrow slid her arms around Gideon’s neck, touching their foreheads together, “I’m happy when I’m with you, you bone headed cavalier.”

Gideon laughed at Harrow and how incredibly sappy they sounded right now. And yet it felt so good to finally be able to say and show that they’re happy with each other. Their lips met again, harder this time. Gideon kept one hand on Harrow’s hip, slowly sliding the other one to the small of her back. Harrow always felt small in her embrace, and Gideon liked that. She liked that Harrow trusted her enough to be embraced by her that way.

Harrow tangled her hands into Gideon’s hair, it was nice to to that, to feel how soft it is, without feeling Gideon’s pushing her away or gripping her wrists because she expected Harrow to pull on her hair. Well she has a few times but not with the intention of hurting her. It was much more enjoyable this way and earned her a satisfied hum from Gideon, the sound muffled by their mouth on one another.

Gideon groaned as she felt Harrow bite her lip, it wasn’t painful, she liked when Harrow got into it. Once her lips were free she began trailing kisses down Harrow’s neck. She let out a pleasurable sigh and turned her head to the side to offer Gideon more space.

“Griddle...” Gideon loved hearing Harrow moan her name like that. The first time it happened they immediately stopped making out. Harrow had been too embarrassed and Gideon was way too pleased with herself.

Harrow’s hands sneaked under Gideon’s shirt, running over her abs making her cav flex like the showoff she was. And it wasn’t like Harrow minded Gideon showing off, especially when it was for her eyes only.

Gideon kissed her way to Harrow’s ear and gently nibbled on it, earning a moan from Harrow as well as her rolling her hips into her lap. The necromancer separated herself from Gideon, rolling off her lap. Gideon frowned. Did she do something wrong? As if reading her mind Harrow shook her head and lied back on the bed, opening her arms for her girlfriend.

 _“I was born for this!_ ” Gideon was really nervous but for now her excitement overshadowed it. She crawled on top of Harrow, who welcomed her with a kiss and wrapped her arms around her back.

She ran her hands over Harrow’s smaller body, she was still skinny but not as much as she use to be. After the war she began taking better care of her body, with some extra encouragement from Gideon. Her hands made their way under her necromancer’s shirt, running them over stomach and back, settling on her hips.

Once the need for air became too much the two separated, Gideon trailed kisses down Harrow’s neck, Harrow’s hands tangling in her hair. As Gideon kisses trailed lower she lifted Harrow’s shirt to her chest, exposing her stomach. She went to kiss it only for Harrow to laugh and move away slightly.

“That tickles Griddle.” Harrow narrowed her eyes at her but made no action to push Gideon away or move further away herself.

“Oh, apologizes my Nocturnal Beauty.” Gideon chuckled and pressed a firmer kiss on Harrow’s stomach earning a chuckle that Harrow tried to suppress. When Gideon pressed a kiss at the top of the hem of Harrow’s pants the necromancer’s hips buckled and a little moan escaped her lips.

Gideon lifted herself up, leaning back on her knees.

“What are you doing?”

Without answering Gideon took off her shirt and threw it to the floor. While Gideon saw Harrow naked, Harrow never saw Gideon naked, or in this case half-naked. She had scars, some from growing up in the Ninth House, some from the events of Canaan House, some from the war.

Harrow reached out to touch them, she never had the opportunity to touch Gideon like she was now. Gideon smirked as Harrow traced her scars with her fingers.

“I guess its true what they say. Scars really do make a person hotter.” She winked and Harrow smacked her on the shoulder, but Gideon only laughed and wrapped Harrow in a hug, sending her back on the bed.

Harrow laughed as they toppled over, “Get off me you oaf!”

“Hm, I don’t know. I really like you under me.” Gideon looked at Harrow, despite her flirty remark Harrow saw nothing but love and tenderness in her golden eyes. It made Harrow melt on the inside.

She could feel herself blushing and she was not gonna give Gideon the satisfaction of seeing her like that without getting some payback first. She wrapped her arms around Gideon’s back and pulled their bodies close to each other. Harrow started planting kisses across Gideon’s neck, making her breath hitch.

Gideon ran her hands across Harrow’s thighs, her touch was as light as a feather despite her rough hands from years of sword training. Harrow hummed as her kisses got a but rougher. She ran her hands over Gideon’s muscular back, feeling the muscles flex under her touch.

Suddenly Gideon lifted herself up, supporting herself on her hands. Now Harrow could see that her neck had a few bruises, and she couldn’t help but glance at Gideon’s breasts.

“Like what you see?” Gideon struck a pose and flexed her muscles, earning an eye roll from Harrow. But despite that she smiled at the woman looming over her.

“Its... an adequately attractive view.”

“From you that means you must find me really, really sexy.” Gideon expected another eye roll but instead Harrow bit her lip and looked away. Gideon could have teased her about that but she thought of something better, “You know its not really fair that I’m the only one here half naked.”

Harrow looked back at her and without saying a word gripped the bottom of her shirt. But before she could take it off, Gideon grabbed her hands pulling them away. The necro gave her cav a confused look, “I wanna take it off you. May I?” Gideon’s voice was soft instead of teasing this time. Harrow just nodded her head.

Slowly, and with slightly shaky hands Gideon took off Harrow’s shit, letting it fall to the floor at the foot of the bed. This is the first time that she got to have a good look at Harrow. Sure she saw her naked in the Canaan House but she was on the verge of passing out from pain and she didn’t feel like how she felt towards Harrow now.

At least she wasn’t as skinny now. Which meant her taking better care of herself was working, and that made Gideon happy.

Harrow had her hands above her head, giving Gideon a wonderful view of her body. Her golden eyes landed on Harrow’s breasts. They were small. Smaller than her own and definitely smaller than the ones she saw in her pron magazines. Harrow noticed her staring and moved to cover herself.

“I... I know they’re small but...” Harrow mumbled while avoiding looking Gideon in the eye.

“Don’t hide. I wanna see you.” Gideon took Harrow’s heads in hers and slowly moved them to the sides of Harrow’s head. With her hands out of the way Gideon once again had a perfect view. Perfect in her eyes at least.

She gulped. With slightly shaky hands she reached out cupping Harrow’s breasts. They both moaned at the contact.

 _“Warm. Soft.”_ Gideon’s brain was seconds away from short-circuiting. The more she palmed at Harrow’s breasts the more she likes them, they were small so they fit perfectly into her hands and whenever she would squeeze them a pleasurable moan would escape from Harrow’s lips. It might just be Gideon’s new favorite sound.

As great as fondling was Gideon wanted to try out other things as well. She lowered herself, leaning in close to Harrow, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Gideon’s tongue slips into her lovers mouth, Harrow wrapping her hands around Gideon’s neck as their tongues met and slid over one another.

“Gideon.” The name was whispered between them as they separated. The cav didn’t give Harrow time for talking as she immediately went for her neck, covering it in hot kisses, biting and licking as she went further down, stopping as she reached the necro’s breasts, “What are you...” the words died on Harrow’s lips, being replaced by a moan as Gideon wrapped her mouth around one of her nipples.

Another favorite sound to add to Gideon’s list. And a new favorite activity. She licked and gently bit the nipple, groaning as she felt Harrow tangle her hands in her hair, tugging lightly. Based on the sounds Harrow was making she was enjoying this just as much as Gideon was, if not more so.

She had no clue what she was doing, just following her instincts, but apparently she was doing something right. She switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

“Nav... feels good...” The praise was like music to Gideon’s ears, and combined with the sighs and moans it sounded even better. She let go of the nipple with a small pop.

“You’re beautiful,” Gideon murmured as she kissed her way lower, “so beautiful.”

Gideon kissed and nipped at Harrow’s stomach, hands on her hips to keep her from moving around too much. As she reached the band of her shorts she pulled on it with her teeth. However she wasn’t rewarded with a moan, instead Harrow’s breath hitched and she pulled harder on Gideon’s hair, now it was a bit painful and she Gideon groaned.

“Gideon, Gideon wait, stop.” Harrow’s voice was low and breathy.

Gideon lifted herself up, looking at her loved beneath her. There were red marks running down from her neck, across her chest, and down her stomach. She was taking deep breaths and her eyes were half open, her face and neck flushed. It was the hottest sight Gideon’s has ever seen.

“What is it?” Gideon leaned further back. She looked away and rubbed the back of her neck, “Did I... do something wrong?”

Harrow shook her head, “Nothing like that. What you did was... quite enjoyable I must admit.” Harrow looked away briefly then back at her cavalier.

“Oh.” Gideon looked at her and smiled, “Then... what’s the problem?” Harrow bit her lip at the question, “Come on Nonagesimus, talk to me.”

“I... its too much.” Harrow’s voice was small and she sounded embarrassed and kind of... scared.

Gideon’s brows frowned, “Too much?”

“I got a bit overwhelmed alright?”

Gideon’s brain started working again as she finally understood what Harrow meant. She got overstimulated and it made her uncomfortable. It made sense really. They grew up too touch starved that this sort of display of intimacy was too much to handle at once. Gideon thought Harrow was just really nervous like she was but then again Harrow was on the receiving end of their affections and Gideon knew that she probably wouldn’t be much better. She wasn’t as touch adverse as Harrow was but the touch starved part was still there.

“Ok. I get it. We can stop here, we don’t have to do anything more tonight.” Gideon tired to explain as calmly as possible so Harrow wouldn’t get the wrong idea and think she was mad about this.

“Really? Don’t you wanna keep going?”

“I do. I might be horny as fuck right now but I’d rather die again than push you into doing something you aren’t ready for. Honestly I don’t think I’m ready for it either,” Gideon shrugged and looked towards the bathroom, “if it gets real bad I can always take a long cold shower.”

Harrow frowned. Gideon could already tell she was feeling guilty about this. She approached her slowly and wrapped her hands around her, hugging her.

“Its ok. We can just sleep. I don’t mind.”

Harrow hummed at the tone of Gideon’s soft voice. She hugged her back, burring her face in her girlfriends neck, “I don’t mind you holding me while we sleep.”

“As long as you want me too.” Gideon kissed the top of Harrow’s head as she pulled them both under the covers. Gideon’s hand settled on the small of Harrow’s back as the other one stroked her hair, Harrow sighed comfortably.

After a while Harrow fell asleep, snuggled into Gideon’s embrace. Gideon kissed Harrow’s forehead before she too fell asleep. The night didn’t go as they planned, but that didn’t matter cause they had time to get to that point. Until then they’ll keep improving each other, and showing each other how much they care.


End file.
